The present invention relates to a filter, and more particularly a fuel injector filter having a composite housing including a plastic body that is reinforced with a metal ferrule. The fuel filter also provides a retaining feature preventing axial dislocation of an O-ring surrounding the fuel injector and sealingly connecting the fuel injector to a fuel supply.
It is known to use a fuel filter to remove particulate matter and impurities from a fuel used in a conventional fuel injector assembly. The use of a fuel filter is believed to increase the efficiency of an engine using the fuel injector assembly, as well as to decrease the production of undesired exhaust. These fuel filters are often attached to an inlet tube of the fuel injector assembly by a manufacturing process known as "staking." The fuel filter must be precisely aligned before attachment to the fuel injector assembly. Thus, the manufacturing process of the fuel injector assembly is laborious and expensive. Further, the attached fuel filter may not be easily removed from the fuel filter assembly.
For these reasons, it is desired to have a fuel filter which may be easily installed and removed from a fuel injector assembly.